Maya's New Life
by kl4ever53913
Summary: Maya's life is turned upside down when Maya loses her mom in an accident. She only has Riley and her family and some surprise visitors. I know I got this twisted and confused but I know where i am going with it. So bare with me.
1. Chapter 1: At the Hospital

Chapter 1: At the hospital

Maya felt miserable and she had every right to. Her dad had deserted her and her mom before she was even born, and her mom was now in the hospital after a car accident. Maya was watching a rerun when the police called her house to report that her mom was in a serious accident and now in the hospital. Maya had taking some money and got a cab and headed over to the hospital.

"Now what, " Maya said to herself as tears welled up and rolled down her cheek? She had been trying to reach Riley all night on her cell but she couldn't get an answer. Finally Maya looked down and saw a text from Riley.

_Maya where are you_? The text read. Maya quickly texted Riley the whole story and asked if she and her parents and Auggie could come. She then sent the text and looked around the waiting room waiting for an answer to her text. Then she got her text it said.

_Yes, mom and I are coming right down. Auggie is in bed so dad's staying home._ Maya smiled her best friend and Mrs. Matthews were on their way.

"Maya," she heard the nurse say when she came back to reality.

"Oh, yeah how is mom doing," She asked the nurse.

"She's still in pretty bad shape, but I was wondering do I need to call for you to get a ride home.

"No, I am fine my best friend, Riley and her mom are coming." She answered the nurse as she saw her best friend run over to her.

"Maya," Riley said seeing her best friend as she ran to her.

"Riley, I am so glad to see you, and you too Mrs. Matthews," Maya answered.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry," Topanga said giving her a big hug. Maya then pulled away from her and flopped back down in the chair and just started to sob...

"It's okay, everything will work out," Riley said trying to cheering her up. Maya shook her head and said nothing. Topanga then opened her purse and dug out some tissues for her.

"Here you go, sweetie your going to come home with us and then tomorrow you and Riley can come back on the subway," Topanga said to her. Riley then stood up and held her hand out to her.

Maya reluctantly stood up and took her friend's hand and they walked out to the car and headed back to the apartment. When she got back to the apartment where the two lived. Maya then saw that she had some missed texts. When she saw it was from Lucas and Farkle checking on her she decided to wait until the next day. She was too exhausted to text them back. She crashed on the on the couch fast a sleep for the rest of the night. Riley smiled and left her and went to bed herself.

That night Topanga and Cory were talking about the situation.

"What is going to happen now," Cory whispered to his wife.

"Well for now we will keep her at our place so she can be with Riley and me if she needs us," Topanga said thoughtfully.

"What about me," Cory asked his wife.

"She will still have you for school but when she is here she can talk to Riley or me," Topanga pointed out. Cory shrugged and understood. He was her teacher and she knew he was always there for her at school and when she needed a girl to talk to she always went to Riley or his wife. Besides she was use to being with out her mom.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Matthews

Chapter 2: At the Matthews

Maya woke up on the couch she had crashed on at her best friend, Riley's apartment. She heard Topanga getting breakfast ready so she got up and walked over. "Thanks , Mrs. Matthews for last night," Maya said as she entered the kitchen. Topanga turned and smiled not a problem she said as she started the oven to make a good heart healthy oatmeal. She then remembered she left a lot of things over at her apartment.

"Do you mind if I head home to do some stuff," Maya said with a smile. She wanted to go back and get the things she needed.

"Go ahead," She said with a smile and then Maya to the door and raced down slamming the door behind her. She hurried to her apartment and to take care of the things she needed to do.

Meanwhile, Riley came out of her bedroom looking for Maya and saw she was gone.

"Mom did she take off to the hospital after I told her I would go with her," Riley asked as she started to freak out.

"Calm down honey, she went back to her place," Topanga said to Riley calming her down. Riley heard her cell phone go off and she looked down to answer it. She noticed it had been Lucas and Farcle had been trying to reach the two of them. Riley then sat down on the couch and started to text Lucas and Farkle as Maya came back with two big bags.

" That one has my clothes and stuff, and this one is my school stuff" Maya explained to her as she pushed the door open to put her bags on the floor and took a seat next to Riley.

"Who are you texting?," Maya asked her when she saw Riley busily texting.

"I am letting Lucas and Farkle know what is going on," Riley explains.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to text them back," Miley said.

Later in the day Maya went with Riley on the subway to visit her mom in the hospital. Maya was starting to feel miserable again but she had Riley with her and she knew that no matter what happened to her mom she knew Riley, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Auggie, Lucas and Farcle would have her back. She squeezed Riley's hand as the two of them headed into the hospital to see how her mom was doing.


	3. Chapter 3: A Difficult Decision

Chapter 3: A Difficult Decision

When Maya and Riley got to the Intensive Care unit they met the nurse.

"Hello, How is mom," Maya said when she saw the nurse.

"No, changes, dear but the doctor would like to talk to you and your father," The nurse said to her.

"Um..my dad," stammered Maya glancing at Riley for a little help.

"Her dad left her before she was born," Riley said coming to her rescue.

"Yes, just my mom and I and I don't have any idea who the rest of my family is," Maya said trying not to cry.

"My dad and mom are the closest" Riley added. The nurse looked a little concerned. Maya all the sudden ran down the hall just sobbing. She knew what the doctors wanted and she couldn't make that decision alone and she didn't know anyone in her family. She slid her mobile out and found Topanga's cell. She dialed it quickly and called her. She then heard her voice.

"Hello," she heard her say. Maya tried to calm down before she answered.

"Maya is that you sobbing what's wrong," Maya heard her say.

"I need you and Mr. Matthews, the doctor wants to talk to my dad and I but I don't know what else to do," Maya said still sobbing.

"We are on our way over, and we will bring Auggie," she heard her say.

Almost an hour later Maya and Riley saw Topanga, Cory and Auggie coming down the hall. Maya ran to them and Riley followed behind her. Maya hugged both of them and picked up Auggie and hugged him too. Riley then took her younger brother from Maya and took him down to the waiting area and waited for Maya and their parents.

"What is going on Riley," Auggie asked his sister as the two of them waited in the waiting room. Riley tried and explained it to him. She was just finishing it when she saw her parents and Maya came out.

"Well," Riley asked them. She saw Maya's glassy eyes and new.

"My mom has been on life support for a while and they wanted to take it off," Maya told her.

"Let me guess, you let them," Riley said. Maya nodded.

"Oh Maya," Riley said giving her a huge hug.

"We need to do the next steps now plan the funeral and a place for Maya to live," Cory said to the family. Maya couldn't say anything she just nodded. She just wanted out of the hospital and home back to Riley's apartment.

Once they got back to the apartment Maya ran into Riley's room slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Maya Gets Comforted

Chapter 4: Chapter 4: Maya gets comforted

Riley opened the door and walked over to her bed where Maya was laying on her stomach with her face buried into the pillow with tears rolling down.

"Come on it is okay." Riley said rubbing her back trying to make her feel better.

"No it won't I my mom is gone and so is my dad," Maya said turning her head towards her. Riley knew it was true she didn't know her dad and her mom was gone.

"I am sure my parents will see you are okay," Riley pointed out.

"I love your parents, and your brother and every one but I want to be with my mom," Maya said. Riley gave her a look and stormed out the door. She didn't know what to say to her best friend. She better not be thinking of doing something she will regret.

"Mom, Dad," Riley screamed to her parents as she ran to them.

"What's wrong honey," Her dad asked her as he reached his arms to her.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Maya might do something she is going to regret," Riley said to him.

"What gives you that idea," Her mother chimed in as she brushed her daughter's hair.

"The way she has been talking, saying she wants to be with her mom," Riley burst out.

"She is just talking nonsense, because she is really upset," Her dad tried to tell her as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I am just so scared she will," Riley said. With out a word Topanga walked over to her daughter's room and walked in to the room seeing Maya trying to hurt her self.

"You really want to ruin your life," she said to Maya startling her. Maya looked up at Mrs. Matthews.

"You wouldn't understand," Maya snapped. Topanga frowned at her Maya would never snap at her, but she knew Maya was hurt.

"Try me," Topanga said trying to keep her composure.

Maya told her everything and all her feelings. Once she told her she felt better. Topanga smiled and hugged her.

"You know I do understand," Topanga said.

"You do," Maya answered. Topanga nodded and explained how hurt she was when her parents were getting divorced right in the middle of her wedding plans with Cory.

Maya hugged her and smiled and decided she didn't really want to do that. She was just confused and upset.

"Mrs. Matthews, I am so glad to have you and Mr. Matthews and Riley in my life and our friends," Maya said.

"We are glad to have you to," Topanga said with a smile holding out her arms to give her a hug.


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Chapter 5: New Beginnings

The next day the intercom buzzed and Farkle and Lucas called up. Riley happily let them in.

"We are sorry to hear about Maya's Mom," Lucas said to Riley.

"How is she doing," Farkle added.

"I am doing a little better," Maya said coming into the living room.

"That's good to hear," Farkle answered. Lucas nodded in agreement. Riley led her friends into her bedroom with Maya bringing up the rear.

"Oh, hi guys," Topanga said as she spotted them comming from the kitchen.

"Hi," Farkle and Lucas responded in unison.

"Mom, no worries we are just going to chat," Riley said quickly before Topanga could say a word. Maya nodded in agreement. The girls new that Riley's parents weren't exactly happy when boys would come over and go into Riley's room.

"I trust you four," Topanga said as Maya walked by.

Later that day Lucas and Farcle went home and Riley came into the kitchen to help her mom with dinner.

"Where is Maya," Topanga asked curiously.

"Dad cornered her," Riley said as she opened the fridge to take out things to make a salad.

"Great," Topanga said with a worried look on her face.

"Mom, before you get anything in your head, they are talking about her future now with both parents gone," Riley said.

"I wish that we could of done it together," Her mom said as Maya and Cory entered the kitchen.

"Cory, honey can we talk," Topanga asked as she wiped her hands off on a towel near by. Cory and Topanga then left the kitchen and into their room.

"Mom, isn't too happy with dad," Riley said to Maya.

"Yes, and I know why," Maya said with a giggle before Maya could explain anymore Riley's brother came in to the kitchen.

"Riley, did dad get into trouble with mom again," Auggie asked as he climbed up on the chair with the scribble pad he had gotten from his sister for his birthday. The girls nodded and started to laugh again. The door opened and they both were holding hands and smiling.

"Parents, I don't get themsometimes," Auggie said.

"Why do you say that," Cory asked his son.

"Riley told me that you got in trouble with mom," Auggie said to him.

"I did not, he asked me and we just nodded, Right Maya," Riley said in defense.

"That is very true," Maya said to them.

"We know but we were actually finishing talking about your situation," Topanga said to Maya.

"We will talk it over after dinner," Cory added.

"Sounds like a plan," The girls said in unison.

Maya knew she had to do something with the apartment but she wasn't sure of how to do any of it. She did know she trusted and could count on Mr. and Mrs Matthews on anything. After all Cory was her mentor and teacher. Riley was her best friend. Topanga was a lawyer and a pretty good one she thought. Lucas and Farcle were friends to that she could count on and Auggie knew how to put a smile on her face any time.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 6: Two unexpected Visitors

There was a beep on the intercom just before the four of them sat down to talk, and Riley got up to answer it.

"Hello," Riley said into the intercom.

"Shawn and Angela," The visitors said. Riley was surprised as she buzzed them in.

"Did you and mom know that they were coming," Riley asked as she unlocked the door and opened it to watch for them and let them in. She loved them both very much and she thought of them as an Aunt and Uncle after all Angela and Shawn were her godparents. Morgan and Eric were Auggie's Godparents.

"Why there is my Riley ," Shawn said when he entered the room. Cory quickly got up to say hi to his best friend while Topanga stood up to hug Angela and Maya walked over to Riley and hid behind her.

"This must be Maya," Shawn said as walked over to see a blonde sticking her head around Riley as he gave her a hug. Maya gave him a small smile and and came out a little to shake his hand. Then Shawn walked over to say hi to Topanga and Angela went over to Cory to hug him. Maya then hid again. Angela smiled and understood.

"Well what are you guys doing here," Cory asked as he lead the group to the living room.

"We just got home from our honeymoon," Angela told them.

"You two got married and forgot to tell us," Topanga said in surprise.

"Well, Congrats," was all Cory could think of at the spur of the moment. Maya looked at Riley's her parents happily married and had two kids then Angela and Shawn getting married and she started missing her parents all over again. She then got up and walked back to Riley's room and sat down at the bay window thinking she was deep in thought and didn't notice Riley come in.

"Are you feeling a little bad again," Riley asked her friend. Maya nodded.

"Your fine don't worry you will be fine," Riley said holding out her hand and Maya finely took it and they walked into the living room.


	7. Chapter 7: Shawn and Angela update

Chapter 7: Settling Shawn and Angela in

Cory and Topanga were still talking to Shawn and Angela when the girls walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So do you two have jobs or a place to live," Cory asked them. The two of them shook their heads.

"I am in the middle of writing for a travel magazine that is based in the Time Square area," Shawn told them with a smile.

"I am back at NYU to finish my college since I took a year off to go to Europe with my father," Angela responded.

"How is he doing," Topanga asked her.

"He is retired and doing well traveling the world for fun instead of work," Angela said happily.

"So really all we need is a place to live," Shawn added. Maya then realized that she and her mom still had an apartment they were renting.

"We will help you look," Cory said to them. Topanga nodded in agreement. Maya then looked over and seen Auggie had fallen asleep in his mother's lap.

"I'll get him to bed," Maya said in a whisper to Topanga as she walked over to carry him off to bed.

"Thanks Maya," Topanga said as she handed her sleeping son over to her. Riley quickly got up then and followed Maya in the bedroom to help her get her brother in bed.

The next morning Maya got up from bed with a great idea. She quickly ran to the living room to see Mrs. Matthews and Angela both up getting breakfast ready.

"Morning," She chirped to them as she came over to the kitchen. Topanga turned and smiled and Angela looked up from her coffee with a smile.

"Mrs. Matthews I still have the apartment mom and I lived in. It hasn't been cleaned out or any thing. Maybe they could rent that," Maya said excitedly. Topanga then realized that Maya was right there had not been anything done to the place since her mom had died and the funeral.

"I'll talk to Cory about it," Topanga said. Maya ran over and gave Topanga a hug and then slowly walked over to Angela and shyly gave her one too.

Later that day Topanga talked to Cory about the apartment and liked the idea very much. To her though it was a little too much since Shawn may spend more time with Cory than anything.


	8. Chapter 8: Problems Begin

Chapter 8: Problems begin

Maya finally came to realize her parents were gone and she needed to move on and so she went and took Riley, Farkle and Lucas to help her to clean out her house. She decided that since Shawn and Angela had been so good to her and Riley the past few days and they needed a place she and her friends would clean it out.

"Are we going to get rid of everything," Riley asked Maya as the four friends entered the apartment.

"No, we are going to first clean this really good and take all the clothes and important papers out. All her valuables and the important things we need to keep," Maya said.

"Are you sure we should, we aren't old enough to do this," Farkle said to them.

"Well, all mom's clothes go to the thrift shop and all my clothes and belongings are going into boxes, and storing them in Riley's room," Maya said. They could tell she had been thinking this through. Riley smiled and squeezed her friend from the side.

"My mom is a lawyer, so she is helping Maya out with the legal things," Riley reminded them.

"I don't know what I would do if Mr. Matthews hadn't said his wife would help with the legal work," Maya said as she walked into her room with boxes that she had gotten from the basement.

"Does mom know about this," Riley asked her best friend giving her a look. Maya just shrugged as she plopped her boxes down. The friends started packing and continued to pack they were so busy packing they didn't hear a knock on the door.

Maya got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Maya I am Mary Dunner," She said to her.

"Hi Mary what can I do for you," Maya asked her sweetly . I am here to give you and your mom an eviction notice," She said to her. Maya frowned and shook her head.

"What is this eviction for," Riley asked her walking up behind her friend.

"Katy hasn't paid her rent for the month," She said to her kindly. Riley then looked at Maya and then gulped.

"I am sorry that happened, but she died in an auto accident," Maya tried to explain before a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I am sorry about that, but the rent is still due," Mary reminded them. Riley knew that wasn't a great reason even if it is true. Riley knew Maya was caught in a crossroad about this. How would they handle this. Lucas and Farkle had over heard the conversation and walked over.

"Thanks, we will take care of the rent as soon as we can," Maya said grabbing the paper and closed the door. She then looked at Riley, Farkle and Lucas.

"We got to get this taking care of and what can we do," Maya asked her friends as she was trying to crinkle her paper and throw the paper down on the carpet as she slid down her door.

Riley soon heard her cell buzz she looked down and saw her mom texted her to see how they were doing.

"I guess I will call her and talk to her about it," Riley said as she walked to Maya's room and called her back. In a few minutes Riley came back with a large smile on it.

"Mom said she would take care of it the rent and she said she was planning on help Maya with the financial things," Maya was happy she knew that she loved Riley and her parents now she loved them even more.


	9. Chapter 9: Miscommunication

Chapter 9: Miscommunication

There soon was another knock at the door as Maya and Riley were working on getting more things into boxes. This time Lucas and Farkle were the closest to the door and so they answer it.

"Hello," Lucas answered once the door is opened.

"Hi I am so sorry to hear about your mom, " Mary answered as she stepped in to the front door. Maya over heard

"Oh, Mary this is one of my friends helping me with cleaning out the apartment," explained Maya with a giggle.

"Okay, " She answered.

"I just talked to a lawyer and she just informed me that I shouldn't be evicting you just because you didn't pay the rent," Mary said as she came in further.

"No problem, she died not to long ago so I am not surprised you didn't know," Maya said with a smile. Maya then opened the door to let her leave when she saw Riley's mom on the way to the apartment.

"Hi Mrs. Matthews," Maya said with a wave. Topanga smiled at her as she got closer.

"I see you have met Maya," Topanga said to Mary once she reached the apartment. Mary nodded.

"I am very sorry about the eviction notice I honestly didn't know about the death," Mary said with an honest smile. Maya then went and looked for the eviction notice and came back and handed it to her. Mary then thanked them for their time and left once she left Topanga came into the room.

"I am glad that is done," Maya said.

"I am surprised that she didn't know anything about the death," Maya continued said as tears welled up in to her eyes. She then walked over to Topanga and gave her a huge hug. Topanga hugged her back.

"Thank you for offering to help me, " Maya then answered to Riley's mom.

"Mom how did you get it all to work out with the apartment manger," Riley asked her mom.

"I called them right after you did and explained the situation and so she apologized to me about it and said she would take care of it right away," Topanga told her.

"I told you she was the best didn't I," Riley responded to her friends.


	10. Chapter 10: A Surprise

Chapter 10: A Surprise

Once the apartment Maya shared with her mom was cleaned out it was time to give it a good scrub and everything. Topanga and Cory gladly helped out Maya, and Riley out with scrubbing and cleaning it. It smelled like an apartment that was barely ever used but it wasn't true.

"It would be great if Shawn and Angela agreed to take this place," Cory said to his wife as he came over to give his wife a peck on the cheek.

"You would love it and then I will be competing for your attention again," Topanga said in a hurtful tone.

"I have a family and you and the kids are my life," Cory replied.

"Your job to, dad, " Riley reminded him.

"Yes that too," laughed Cory.

That night as Cory was getting his son into bed Auggie started asking questions.

"Do you love Riley, mommy and me very much," He asked his father.

"Yes and Maya too," Cory said to him.

"So then why does mom get so upset with you all the time," Auggie asked him.

"When I was Riley's age I had a best friend, Shawn and we did everything together," Auggie said.

"So she doesn't like him," he asked as he saw his mom come in.

"Of course I like Shawn and Angela, but sometimes when the two of them get together we get into mini fights but we still love each other," His mom said over hearing them.

"Okay," Auggie said and was satisfied with the answer. The two of them walked back to the living room where the girls were watching television.

"Turn the television off we need to chat," Cory asked the girls.

"We aren't in trouble are we," Maya asked Riley's parents.

"No," We just want to finish the conversation we had started. Riley then shut the television off and the two of them went into the kitchen and sat around the table.

"Well we have been chatting together and have talked about it, how would you like to move in with us and we could adopt you," Topanga announced to the girls.

"That would be great," Riley said excitedly to her parents.

"I would love that," Maya said.

"Well then it is settled we will get the legal things done to make the adoption legal," Cory told the girls.

That night the girls talked together in bed.

"It will be great to live with us full time," Riley said.

"It will be," Maya said unsure of her self. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it.


	11. Chapter 11: Present for Shawn and Angela

Chapter 11: A present for Shawn and Angela

Once the apartment that Maya rented with her mom was ready and set for new renters it was time to give them a great present.

"I am so excited to have Shawn living in our apartment complex it will be so nice," Cory said as he grinned with glee to his wonderful wife.

"Yes, I know you will enjoy it and it will be great having Angela here too, but we need to give them space, as well," His wife reminded him.

"I know I know," Cory said getting exasperated with his wife. The door opened and Riley and Maya came in from finishing up the apartment and the last of Maya's things. Farkle and Lucas brought up the rear shutting the door behind them.

"Just put these things into our room and we will be back," Riley said as the two of them walked passed Riley's parents.

Later that day at dinner Maya, and Riley sat one the chairs on one side with Auggie in between them and Topanga and Cory on either end and Angela and Shawn on the other side of the table when Cory couldn't take it anymore.

"How would you two like it if you lived in our apartment," Cory said to them.

"Here, sure but not in here it would be to crowded," Shawn answered. Angela nodded in agreement.

"No, my apartment I shared with mom, she died tragically and its all furnished and everything," Maya spoke up. Riley elbowed her best friend and Maya gave her a look.

"I don't know," Angela said knowing exactly what Topanga was thinking.

"Well, let's at least look at it," suggested Shawn.

"Well, alright," Angela said hoping she wasn't going to regret this.

The next day Topanga and Cory took Shawn and Angela to the apartment.

"It is great," Shawn admitted. Angela liked it too.

"I would love to live here," Shawn said as Angela pulled him to the side.

"We can take this but remember, you just can't keep going over to Cory's he has a family and a job," Angela said.

"That goes for you too," Topanga reminded her husband.

"We agree," Shawn and Cory said in unison.


	12. Chapter 12: Tying up Things

Chapter 12: Tying things up.

Weeks went by and Shawn and Cory kept their promises as much as they could. Maya and Riley loved it that they were now never away from each other. Topanga and Cory legalized the adoption process and Maya could stay there forever. Auggie was thrilled having Maya all the time he adored both. Lucas and Farkle still hung around Maya and Riley a lot as much as their parents disapproved but as long as there wasn't very concerned Mr. and Mrs. Matthews didn't mind. Angela also finished up school and was helping Topanga out at her law firm.


End file.
